pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding in Generation VI
The Pokémon breeding system in Generation VI features many changes from the system used in previous generations. The Day Care As with every generation since the second, when breeding was first introduced, the player may drop off two of their Pokémon at the Day Care Center. The Day Care Couple will take care of the player's Pokémon while the player is away. The Day Care functions similarly to prior generations, with each Pokémon gaining one 1 Experience point for every step the player takes. * Traded Pokémon will gain one additional Exp. point for every five steps the player takes. * Pokémon that evolve by leveling up may be permitted to evolve in the Day Care. This is optional and the player will receive a call when this happens. * Pokémon's happiness will increase while in the Day Care, but at half the normal rate (one point for every 510 steps the player takes). * If a Pokémon learns a move by leveling up in the Day Care, the player will receive a call asking if they wish to keep the move; if not, the Day Care Man will make the Pokémon forget the move and re-teach it the one it forgot. Breeding Like in previous generations, two opposite-gendered Pokémon with at least one egg group in common may produce an egg in the Day Care. In addition to previously established factors, Pokémon with similar natures have an increased chance of producing offspring. Natures are grouped according to the stats they affect, the type of stat affected, and whether the stat is promoted or inhibited. Egg groups The egg groups in Generation VI have been significantly altered, more closely reflecting real-world taxonomy: #Fish ( ): Pokémon based on fish #Shellfish ( ): Pokémon based on aquatic invertebrates such as mollusks and crustaceans #Mineral ( ): Pokémon made up of inorganic materials #Plant ( ): Grass-type Pokémon #Beast ( ): Pokémon based on non-humanoid mammals #Bird ( ): Pokémon based on birds #Reptile ( ): Pokémon based on reptiles, amphibians, dinosaurs, and dragons #Humanoid ( ): Pokémon with a humanoid build #Bug ( ): Bug-type Pokémon and those based on arthropods (except crustaceans) #Amorphous ( ): Pokémon with indefinite or unusual body shapes #Fairy ( ): Small, cute Pokémon that aren't based on other living creatures #Neutral ( ): Pokémon without genders #No eggs ( ): Pokémon which cannot produce eggs normally #Ditto (メタモン): Only contains Ditto and Doppelgon Counterpart Pokémon There are several pairs of Pokémon that are considered counterparts to each other. These Pokémon are typically of opposite gender (though this is not always the case) and are typically related through breeding or evolution. Unconnected male/female counterparts These Pokémon can interbreed to produce offspring of either species, rather than only producing offspring of the female's species as is usually the case. Male/female counterparts with a shared pre-evolution These Pokémon evolve from the same single species according to their gender. If the shared pre-evolution is a baby Pokémon, these counterparts may produce offspring of either species if an Incense is not used. Other counterparts with a shared pre-evolution These species also evolve from the same single species, but are not gender exclusive. Unlike opposite-gendered counterparts, these pairs may only produce eggs of the female's species if an Incense is not held. Genderless pairs are not interbreedable and must breed with Ditto to produce offspring. Baby Pokémon Generation VI introduces several new baby Pokémon. With the exception of ??? and Riffrat, whose evolved forms were introduced in the same generation, all of these Pokémon are obtained from eggs produced by a parent holding a particular Incense; if neither parent is holding the required Incense, the egg will hatch into the basic (non-baby) stage of the female's species (or either species in the case of breeding counterparts). Storing eggs If the player's Pokémon produce an egg, the player will receive a call. Rather than carrying them around in the party, eggs are stored in Egg Capsules which are normally carried in an Egg Case but may also be held by a Pokémon. The player may carry a maximum of six eggs at any time between the Egg Case and their party. Egg Capsules are unique items that cannot be sold or discarded. They are kep within the Egg Case rather than the Bag (the case itself being a menu option rather than a standard item) and hold one Pokémon egg each, along with a Poké Ball in which to store the Pokémon upon hatching. Every egg the player receives comes with a free Poké Ball, which varies depending on which NPC the player receives the egg from. The player may switch the included Poké Ball with one from their Bag at any time. Hatching eggs The method of hatching eggs is similar to that employed in prior generations. Each egg requires the player to carry it a certain number of steps in order to hatch it. If held by a Pokémon * Each time the holder's happiness increases, one step will be deducted from the remaining hatching time for each happiness point lost * Each time the holder's happiness decreases, one step will be added to the remaining hatching tome for each happiness point lost * If the holder has the Magma Armor or Flame Body ability, one additional step will be deducted from the remaining hatching time for each step the player takes. * If the holder is in the same evolution family as the Pokémon within the egg, one additional step will be deducted from the remaining hatching time for each step the player takes. If stored in the Egg Case * Every 510 steps the player takes, any eggs carried in the Egg Case will get dusty. This will add one step to the remaining hatching time for every three steps the player takes. * The player can polish any dusty eggs, instantly deducting ten steps from the remaining hatching time. Category:Activities